


the life and death of

by captainhurricane



Series: every city has to fall [1]
Category: BioShock 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it is dark in the streets of Rapture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the life and death of

**Author's Note:**

> part 1 of a collection of Bioshock-drabbles. Spoilers.

"Delta, m’boy," drawls Augustus Sinclair and knows the beast that used to be a man hears, imagines the heavy footfall on the broken floors of Rapture.

"I’m not boring you, am I?"

Subject Delta lets out a wail. The glass-windows tremble. Somewhere, a screech is heard and it makes Sinclair twitch, look around for a moment to convince the screecher is nowhere near, terrorising some Godforsaken corner of this Godforsaken city. Sinclair laughs into the voxophone, unable to be sure if Delta is even there and never quite sure if the beast even understand. 

"You know, Delta-" a sigh, a rueful smile, how the hell did this come to this? "I am afraid. You’re lucky in that way, Delta. I reckon there ain’t no room for such feelings inside that big head of yours," Sinclair murmurs and walks around, gulping. He watches a shark swim by, listens for the voice of a Splicer somewhere close-by. 

"This city was supposed to be our refuge," Sinclair continues. Subject Delta walks, only one thought apparent in the heavy footsteps of a man who isn’t a man anymore. "Now it’s our tomb. Hopefully won’t be yours."

x 

Sooner rather than later, Subject Delta watches another of his kind press a large, gloved hand against a window. The last, wavering words of Augustus Sinclair echoing desperately in the dull, tangy air. Delta has forgotten he was a human but perhaps some part of him that remembers makes him stop and watch and listen, as long as Augustus Sinclair still stands and breathes. Just go, whispers Sinclair. Delta goes, keeps Augustus Sinclair inside his hollow soul, transfers that to little Eleanor once they reach the surface. A voice in the darkness of a ruined city, a guide to a lost soul. Were Delta a man again, he would remember and appreciate the sacrifice.


End file.
